


Teen Huntress

by kim67TFW



Series: Dean's Daughter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Daughter, Case Fic, Dad!Dean, Dean Has a Daughter, Destiel Is Real, Empty is defeated, F/M, Faith saves the day, Ferris Wheel falling, Gen, God is defeated, Half Hunter Daughter, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Protective Grandfather, Proud Dean, Proud Uncle Sam, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean are game hosts, Sam and Dean at a fair, Sam and Dean in game hosts uniforms, Vampires, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Sam and Dean work a normal case with vampires but little did they know that another Winchester was in town. However, they don't know about her yet until she saves them from said vampires. Dean gets to know her and they form a relationship despite her not wanting to hunt but has the skills for it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Dean's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954885
Kudos: 13





	1. Undercover

"Ugh, I hate this. Sammy I'm halfway to killing somebody right now."

"Dean, it's only until we catch the vamps," Sam tried to calm his brother.

The Winchesters were working a case where a vampire pack was draining teenagers' blood and leaving them not too far from the town fair. Which led to the Winchesters having to go undercover as game hosts in ridiculous outfits. Their shirts were striped with neon green and white while their pants were all white. They also had to wear little hats that matched their shirts. 

The game they were hosting was the classic shoot-the-bottles-down-and-get-a-prize type of game. So far no one has been able to shoot them due to bad aim or the player didn't request enough balls. The rules were to pay for a number of balls to hit the bottles down and since there were 10 bottles, the highest number of balls a player can get is 10. The Winchesters didn't make the rules, so they didn't care but they were getting money out of it. The game was also rigged when they first got there and given their experience and kindheartedness, they removed the rigs and made it a fair game. But some people were just plain bad at shooting.

As of now, a chubby 9-year old boy was trying his absolute hardest to shoot the bottles down and his mother was not losing faith in her son, even though he had a really terrible aim. 

When the kid fired his last ball, he whined, "I hate this game!"

The mother sighed, "It's okay sweetie, let's go play another." 

The mother smiled at the Winchesters while the son scowled at them. The boys smiled back at the mom and paid no attention to her son.

"How much longer?" Dean whined and he looked at his watch for the 14th time that day.

"We've only been here for an hour, Dean," Sam pointed out. "This is not too far from a stake out." 

"Trust me, I'd rather be stuck in Baby for hours than be in this clown suit," Dean gestured to his uniform just as 4 teenage boys stopped a few feet in front of their gaming tent. Two of them were blonde with light skin, one of them had tanned skin with brown hair and the last boy was dark skinned with black hair.

"There they are," One of the blonde teenage boys pointed to a group of teenage girls. 

One of them had golden hair with light skin, another had dark skin with curly dark hair, the one to the far left had straight black hair with tanned skin and the last one was the youngest with brown hair and light brown skin.

At first, to the brothers, it wasn't any of their business but when the teenage boys stopped the teenage girls in their walk, the brothers became interested.

"Hey ladies," The brunette boy greeted the girls as they were laughing and pointing to one of the other gaming tents but when they heard the boy, their laughter faded.

"Travis," The golden hair girl said in an uninterested voice.

"Oh come on now Faith, don't be like that. We just want to hang out with you girls and maybe go back to our place, if you know what I mean?" The dark skinned boy winked and Sam and Dean shared a look that said, _"Amateurs"._

The dark skinned girl spoke up, "Listen, we said it before and we'll say it again, we're not interested in the _little_ things you have to offer."

The other girls went, "Oooohhhh!" in an _"He just got dissed"_ tone while Sam and Dean stifled their laughs. 

The other blonde boy scoffed, "Little things? Girl, we got bigger things than you're ever gonna get."

The youngest girl spoke up, "I think we just figured out what guys do with each other when they're alone."

The girls laughed and the tanned girl said, "Alright now, you boys get out of our hair."

"No can do," Travis said. 

Faith rolled her eyes and looked around the fair. She spotted Sam and Dean to her left and smiled. 

"Let's play a game then. Only one of us will represent our groups, _if_ you boys win, we'll go on a date," She proposed and the boys were already celebrating. The other girls were giving Faith their _"What the Fuck"_ faces and she continued, "BUT _when_ we girls win, you will leave us alone forever."

The boys thought about it and they gave one final look at each other. 

Travis smirked, "Deal."

Faith smiled and turned her body fully towards Sam and Dean's gaming tent as Travis did the same. 


	2. The Game

Travis clapped his hands once as he approached the gaming tent, "Alright, give it to me. What's the game?"

Dean spoke up, "$10 per entry, $1 per ball, you can only get a max of 10 balls to shoot down those 10 bottles." Dean pointed to the bottles that were lined up on the table. 

"$10 per entry?" Travis whistled and he turned to Faith, who had her eyebrows raised, "Sweetheart, you're in for a treat."

Faith rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean did the same.

Travis ordered, "Gimme 10 balls." He took out a 20 and handed it to Sam.

Dean took out the balls, which were already wrapped in a chain and connected the end of the chain to the gun. Travis saw the settings for the gun and switched them from 'fast soft' to 'fast hard'.

"Fast and hard, just what I do best," Travis winked at the girls and they shook their heads as the other boys laughed hard. Dean and Sam gave the girls sympathetic looks, that they gratefully accepted with a smile.

Travis aimed the gun to the first bottle and took his shot. The first bottle went down, making Travis smile and continued shooting.

When he was finished firing all 10 balls, all 10 bottles were on the floor.

"WWOOOO!!" Travis and the boys cheered as they put their hands up in the air. 

Travis turned to the girls, "Well ladies, looks like you're gonna be coming with us. In both senses." 

The teenage boys laughed at the innuendo.

Sam and Dean really wanted to give those boys a piece of their minds but they saw the look on Faith's face and it told them that the girls were gonna be fine.

Faith raised her hand in stop signal and the boys seized their cheering.

Faith smirked, "My turn."

That was all she said before she walked up to the tent. 

At this moment, there were witnesses outside of the groups. They were gathering around the tent to see the competition.

Sam and Dean had already picked up the bottles and lined them off on the table again. 

Faith studied the entire tent and eyed the bottles lined up.

She finally turned to the brothers, "Two balls please."

She handed $12 to the brothers, who looked at her bewildered. 

"Two? Are you sure?" Sam spoke up as he took the money.

"Positive," Faith smiled and winked.

Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged in return and handed two balls to Faith just as one of her friends came up to her.

"Faith you know I trust you right, but this seems like too much of a risk," Her friend said, worryingly.

"Jasmine, I got this," Faith assured her with a wink.

Her friend, Jasmine, just nodded and backed away. Faith studied the gun and she switched the settings from 'fast hard' to 'fast medium'.

She peeped through the gun's scope and moved the gun a little to her left. She took a few seconds to steady herself and the bystanders were holding their breaths.

Faith let out a long sigh and she made a sudden move more to her left, shooting the gun.

The ball hit the hard toy at the upper left corner of the tent and bounced off of it. It bounced to the inner front of the tent ceiling and bounced off of that to hit the first bottle, making it go down.

The ball bounced off of that bottle, went up back to the tent ceiling and hit the second bottle down. 

This pattern went on for 9 bottles until the ball lost its bounce and Faith fired the last ball at the last bottle.

It hit the bottle with a loud smack and the bottle hit the floor.

"YEEAAHHH!!!" Everyone, except for the teenage boys, cheered for Faith as she out a wolf howl. 

Faith laughed along with the girls as they jumped up and down.

Dean and Sam were clapping while their faces showed that they were stunned by Faith's performance.

Faith turned to the teenage boys, "Goodbye boys." She waved as she fake pouted.

The boys angrily pushed their way out of the crowd while the girls still cheered. 

Sam and Dean shared an impressed look.

"Hey Faith," Dean called.

"Yeah?" Faith turned to the brothers.

"That was amazing!" Sam applauded.

Faith laughed and said, "Thank you!" 

Dean stretched his arms out to the toys, "Well pick your prize, anything and how much you want. 'Cause believe me with a shot like yours, you earned it."

"You know what, I didn't really play for-"

"Darling I know but I don't have anymore money," Faith overheard a woman said.

She turned to see a mother trying to explain to her little girl why she couldn't play anymore. 

Faith turned back to Sam and Dean's tent, "The, uh, the big pink unicorn please."

Dean raised his eyebrows and gave her the stuffed animal, which was almost half his size. 

"Thank you," Faith collected it and ran up to the mother and daughter. 

The brothers and the rest of the girls watched as Faith gave the unicorn to the little girl, who was sporting a huge smile and the mother was thanking Faith nonstop.

"I swear that girl has the biggest heart," One of the girls said. "That's what makes her even more badass."

Sam and Dean smiled as Faith went up to the girls.

"Alrighty let's go. Thank you guys for a good game," Faith saluted Sam and Dean.

"Hey, you're the awesome one who gave us a fantastic show," Dean pointed out and he waved to the girls.

"Bye," The girls waved back at the brothers.

"Wow! I never knew this game could be entertaining," Dean mentioned as he went to pick up the bottles and line them up again.

"Aren't you glad you didn't miss it by leaving?" Sam smirked.

"Gosh, I'm so glad. Uh ohhh," Dean whined as he saw a bunch of kids making their way towards their tent to play the game just like Faith did. 


	3. Ferris Wheel

When Sam and Dean controlled the crowd, every kid was able to get a chance to 'Shoot like Faith', as they were calling it.

Sam didn't want to say anything but Faith seemed oddly familiar. Not her specifically, but her character and her looks. He brushed it off, telling himself that she probably had one of those faces that someone thinks they've seen before.

The brothers were back to their boring selves, just watching kids try to at least get one bottle down but failing horribly. 

They were just on their last willing player when they heard a scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH HELP!!!"

Sam and Dean, along with the rest of the crowd rushed to the scream and they found that it led to the Ferris wheel. 

The Ferris wheel was just a few minutes away from falling down. The wires were loose and the stand wasn't holding up like it should.

When the brothers looked up to see who's riding it, they found Faith and her friends along with some other town folks. They gasped as they plundered what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Faith was trying to keep calm for her and her friends. She quickly analyzed the problem and once she had it all figured out, she scanned the crowd to find a handful of people that would be perfect for her plan.

She looked at the other people on the Ferris wheel and saw the little boy behind her had a bullhorn megaphone.

"Hey kid, may I borrow that?" Faith pointed to the megaphone. The kid was shaking as he carefully reached to hand it to her and his dad beside him wrapped his arms around him. "It's gonna be okay," She assured them. 

The Ferris wheel shook a bit and everyone screamed.

"EVERYONE!" Faith screamed through the megaphone and she got everyone's attention. "I NEED US TO WORK TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO GET THROUGH THIS SAFELY! I NEED YOU TO SEPARATE YOURSELVES INTO TWO GROUPS MEN AND WOMEN! THE WIRES WILL HOLD LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO PUSH THE WHEEL IN ORDER TO GET US OFF! SO, MEN GO BEHIND THE WHEEL TO PUSH IT AND WOMEN, YOU WILL PUSH IT FROM THE FRONT! I ALSO NEED SOME OF YOU TO HOLD THE WIRES TO STEADY THEM! THE CHILDREN WILL STAY PUT AND LET THE ADULTS WORK! NOW MOVE!!"

Everyone got to their positions as quickly as possible. Dean had used the opportunity to call Cas and Jack through prayer and they arrived at the time Faith had given the instructions.

So as of now, Cas and Jack used their angelic strengths to hold the wires so that the wheel would be easily turned. The men and women grunted as they pushed the wheel.

Everyone was pushing with all their might and the wheel was moving smoothly.

"KEEP GOING EVERYONE! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!" Faith yelled as the wheel turned and people in the seats in front of them hastily got off when they reached the ground. 

Cas and Jack were also using their powers to control the weight and movement of the wheel to make sure no one fell off. Everyone worked together to push the wheel until everyone was off.

Faith let out a sigh of relief when the boy and his father, who were the last on the wheel, got off safely and so did everyone else. 

All of a sudden, everyone was clapping. Faith looked around to see everyone was cheering at her. She was stunned that they were chanting her name, "Faith! Faith! Faith!..." She even saw the brothers from the gaming tent clapping and smiling at her. 

Faith put her hands up, "Guys, please a round of applause for yourselves for getting us down."

"Faith, you're the one who gave out the instructions on how to save you guys," Someone from the crowd pointed out.

Some one else spoke up, "That's why we should always have 'Faith' on our side."

Everyone agreed by shouting "YES!" 

Faith laughed and took the praises since she had no other choice.


	4. Do We Know Her?

As the brothers watched Faith, her full appearance was now visible. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt underneath a denim jacket.

"She's an awesome teen," Dean pointed out to Sam, Cas and Jack.

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed.

"She looks familiar," Cas tilted his head.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jack mimicked Cas's head tilt and Dean thought it was cute for a second.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Wait, I thought I was the only one. Weird."

"Well I don't know where you guys saw her but I don't see anything so... Hey Cas you see any vamps anywhere?" Dean remembered that they were on a case and since Cas was here maybe he could sniff out the vamps.

Cas looked at Dean first before he surveyed the fair. People were still gathered around, talking about the incident and how it was a miracle that the Ferris wheel stayed up, which Cas and Jack had a hand in.

Suddenly police sirens filled the air and in came 3 police cars. The cops stepped out of their vehicles and started asking questions.

"Grandpa!" The boys heard Faith yell and saw her run up to the sheriff, who they believed was her grandfather.

The boys watched as the grandfather inspected Faith, asking her if she was alright and stuff. There were people who were making sure that the sheriff knew that it was his granddaughter who saved them. 

Cas saw Dean smiling at the scene and Cas thought how Dean had an amazing smile until he caught something in the corner of his eyes. 

"Dean, I see the pack," Cas grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to look where he was looking. Behind the Ferris wheel, there were the teenage boys whom Faith had defeated in the shooting game. 

* * *

Meanwhile Faith was looking around the fair after she told her grandpa what happened. Then she saw the brother hosts from the shooting tent and they were talking to two other guys, one was in a trenchcoat and the other was in a brown jacket about her age. The one in the trenchcoat was pointing at something behind the Ferris wheel and when Faith glanced in the direction in which the finger was pointing, she saw Travis and his friends.

Faith gasped, "Those are the guys who hijacked the Ferris wheel!" She pointed to the boys and when they realized they had been caught, they ran like Hell. 

"GET THEM!!" Faith's grandfather yelled at the other officers and they made a run for the boys as he stayed behind to be with Faith. 

* * *

Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack could do nothing but watch the scene. If they went after the police, it would be a problem and they didn't want to be on the criminal list again. 

"Alright, so we know who they are, all we have to do is find out where they stay," Dean said.

Cas turned to Dean, "Dean, Jack and I are in the middle of something in-"

Dean waved his hand, "Yeah yeah, I figured. You two can go, Sam and I got this."

"Alright," Cas smiled at Dean and Dean returned it, walking up to Cas.

"Come here," Dean whispered as he leaned into Cas and kissed him on the lips. "Be safe. You too kid," Dean rubbed Jack's head and Jack laughed.

Sam just stood there, smiling proudly as his brother bravely displayed his affection for Cas in public. Dean had a lot of trouble coming to terms with it until now.

Cas and Jack looked around to see if anyone was watching until they were in the clear to fly away.

Dean sighed and the brothers turned to watch Faith get in the sheriff's car with her friends and they drove off.


	5. Captured

After the whole Ferris wheel incident, the fair was closed for the day. 

The sun was setting and Sam and Dean were in their motel room, looking at the teenage boys' profiles.

"So get this, according to their social media, they hang out at this fraternity building, which was unused by the school they attend. So the boys decided that it was "their turf"," Sam summarized.

"Could they be anymore douchebaggy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, so we wait until it's dark enough to infiltrate their "secret" lair."

* * *

A few hours later, the boys geared up and drove to the building.

When they arrived, the night sky was already pitch black. Sam went around the back while Dean took the front. 

They stepped in as stealthy as they could with their machetes ready to chop some heads. They thought that the pack only consisted of the 4 boys but boy were they wrong.

A vamp jumped in front of Sam and Sam worked fast to decapitate him. All of a sudden, two more came up and Sam did his best to fight them off. He managed to get the upper hand to at least cut them but out of nowhere, a vamp dropped onto his head.

Sam was busy with the two vamps, he didn't think to look up to see another another on the ceiling ready to pounce on him until it was too late.

When the vamp landed on him, he was hit square in the head, making him lose consciousness and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

When Sam awoke, he was chained to a chair alongside his brother, who was still unconscious.

"Hey Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean jumped up in his seat.

They grunted as they tried to loosen from the chains but they were too tight to even move. 

Suddenly a movement from their left caught their attention. It was a female, who was thrown to the floor and it looked like she was awakening.

"Ugh, where?" The female gasped and Sam and Dean recognized her as Faith from the fair.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here," Sam assured her.

Faith turned to face them, "Oh my Gosh, you're the guys from the fair. Say, you're not actually game hosts huh?"

Dean laughed, trying to brighten the mood, "What gave it away?"

"You don't dress like it," Faith smirked, taking in their flannel clothing.

The brothers chuckled.

Then the door opened, revealing Travis and his gang, which had increased from 3 other guys to 8 of them.

"Travis, what are you doing!?" Faith angrily demanded.

"Oh Faithy, you should've just gone on that date with me and I wouldn't have wanted to kill you but rather turn you," Travis smiled widely, revealing his fangs.

"God, you're even more ugly than usual," Faith grimaced and the brothers were surprised and amused by her confidence. They also could not comprehend why's she's not freaking out that a vampire is in front of her.

"Shut up, bitch!" Travis slapped Faith and she yelped as her left cheek stung.

"HEY!!" Dean yelled to get the vamps' attention. "Look, why don't we just skip to the part where we kill you all and make it easy for us hmm?"

Travis threw his head back and laughed, "Such a hunter thing to say." Travis moved from Faith to stand in front of Dean.

Dean toned out the bad guy monologue as he tried to break free but the cuffs were too damn tight to move. He had a stoned look on his face as Travis talked but he was really struggling with the chains.

Out of nowhere, they heard a sound of a body hitting the floor. Behind Travis stood Faith, holding Dean's machete.

"Y'all sons of bitches don't get it. Hunters will always kick your asses," Faith said as she turned and chopped another vamps' head off. The others were shaken out of their trance and pounced on Faith.

The Winchesters were left stunned but Dean saw the opportunity to use his right foot, which was free, to kick Travis's ass. Literally.

Travis yelped as he staggered forward, then he turned and sneered at the older Winchester. He launched at him, making them go down. The chair smashed beneath them, freeing Dean from his restraints. Dean shoved the vamp off of him and kicked him in his stomach.

Meanwhile Sam was watching Faith while still struggling with the chains but they wouldn't budge. Faith was swinging Dean's machete to block and slice off the vamps' heads. A few had tried to make a grab for her but she was quicker and ducked from their hands.

She kicked and sliced at the same time, showing off her incredible skills. She even did a cart-wheel to get away from one vamp to another. She cut off one's feet to make them fall, so that she could cut off his head.

Dean had already killed Travis and freed Sam but they were left dumbstruck as Faith, an innocent sweet looking teen, took out the vamps in no time flat.

Soon, all the vamps' heads were on the floor next to their respective bodies and Faith was breathing heavily. There was blood all over her face and clothes while having some chunks of vamps in her hair as well.

She looked up to the brothers and smiled her sweet smile, "Hi again guys." 


	6. Wait... What's Your Name?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Dean exclaimed as he pointed to Faith and the dead vamps.

Faith blushed, "Oh thank you."

Sam with wide eyes said, "No seriously that was amazing. Where did you- Wait are you a hunter?"

"Yeah I am. Well not really. Okay, I'm trained as a hunter but it's really only for self defense, not really going into the whole hunting business," Faith tried to explain the best she could.

"Wow, only for self defense?"

Faith confirmed Dean's question by nodding her head, "Well, we should burn this place down. I mean, it's not like anyone will miss it."

"Right, we'll do that, since we hardly did anything," Dean chuckled as he and Sam went to get kerosene cans.

* * *

Faith waited next to Baby, the beautiful and amazing Chevy '67 Impala, while Sam and Dean took care of the building. It was set aflame and the brothers stood in front of Faith. 

"So you really knew what you were doing at the fair," Sam concluded.

Faith laughed, "Yeah."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You. Are. Awesome," Dean emphasized by pointing his index finger at her.

"Thank you, thank you," She did a little curtsy and they laughed. She then remembered that her clothes are covered in blood, "Oh man, I loved this outfit."

"Downside of being a hunter - blood stains," Sam told her and she pouted.

"One reason why I'm not directly in it," She said. "Hey, I don't even know your names."

"Oh I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced.

"Wait... Say that again," Faith narrowed her eyes.

"Yep we're the guys who saved the world numerous times," Dean smiled.

"Wow, thanks for that. But that's not the only reason why I'm surprised," Faith frowned and the brothers were confused.

She continued, "Because my name is Faith... Winchester and my father's name is Dean Winchester."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened and they were even more confused.

"Wait... Say that again," Dean copied Faith.

Faith looked scared, "Um, my biological father is-"

"That's not-" Dean interrupted, waving his hand from side to side.

"It kinda makes sense," Sam suggested and Dean gave him a surprised look. "I see it now, she's familiar because she looks like you Dean."

"Nononono," Dean chuckled nervously and Faith was getting anxious.

"Dean, just-"

"Sam!" Dean wasn't ready for this, "Who's your mother?"

Faith jumped a little, "Um Fiona Dillon, but she's-"

"I don't know her. I don't remember her," Dean furrowed his brows.

Faith crossed her arms, "Because she was a stripper and I hate her. Look I-" Faith sighed and bowed her head.

Dean saw her distraught and he looked at Sam in exhaustion. Sam just shrugged and tilted his head in Faith's direction as if to say, _"Do something!"_

Dean took one look at Faith, he didn't want to say anything but he did see a similarity in Faith at the fair but he thought nothing about it.

"Who told you I was your father?"

Faith looked at him, "Duh, my birth certificate."

Dean gave her an unimpressed look and Sam stifled a laugh.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Look, your one of the best hunters in America, Hell, the world and being your daughter, that you didn't know about till now, is actually awesome. I was hoping one day to meet you and now that I finally have, I really want a relationship. Please?"

Faith looked at Dean with puppy eyes and Dean felt as if his heart would melt. Dean glanced at Sam again and Sam was sporting his own puppy eyes.

Dean nodded, "I need more evidence to make sure."

Faith closed her eyes and nodded in understanding, "You can come to my house. My grandfather should be home by now and he could get the paperwork."

Sam spoke up, "Yeah sure thing."

Dean and Sam shared a look and Faith said, "Well I can give you the directions as I ride with you."

Dean nodded because he couldn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about how this could happen. Well he knew _how_ but how? He also thought about what Cas would think. They had not too long started their relationship and now he had a child, a teenage child.

He had to admit though, she was pretty awesome.

That was his last thought before they hopped in Baby and followed Faith's directions to her house.


	7. It's A Girl!!!

Dean pulled up to Faith's house, which was beyond his expectations. It was HUGE, like mansion huge. He got out of Baby and was thankful that the drive was short because it was filled with awkward silence.

Faith led the brothers up the small flight of stairs to the front door and opened it, "Grandpa? You here?"

"Faith? I thought you were at a friend's," Faith's grandfather came walking towards them. He looked about 60 but good for his age. He was scruffy and kinda reminded the brothers of Bobby.

"Yeah, no, I was kidnapped but-" 

"KIDNAPPED?! FAITH!! YOU'RE COVERED IN-"

"Grandpa! I'm okay really. Anyways these guys were there too and um, they're Sam and Dean... Winchester."

Faith's grandfather's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets, "Winch... Winchester!?"

Faith nodded and her grandfather took a closer look at Dean and Sam, "Which one of you is Dean?"

Sam was wide eyed then turned to Dean but then he realized that was a dead give away.

Faith's grandfather sighed then he snapped up with a gun in his hand, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

"GRANDPA!!" Faith moved to shield Dean as he backed away. Even Sam looked like he was about to run out the door.

"FAITH HE'S THE ONE-"

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL FIONA AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Faith yelled back and her grandfather seemed to be thinking about it.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were left stuck in front of the door, immovable. They were just staring at Faith's grandfather in fear, especially Dean.

Faith's grandfather put his gun away, "Does he know?"

Faith relaxed, "Yes he does but he wants more proof."

Her grandfather narrowed his eyes, "What more proof do you want other than she looks exactly like you?"

Dean was going to speak but Faith's grandfather interrupted, "You know what, nevermind, I'll get her birth papers. Just go to the living room and sit down. You too Faith." He turned and walked up the stairs connected to the right wall.

Faith gestured to the living room to their left. It was filled with couches, sofas, a fireplace and a huge flatscreen TV. Sam and Dean sat side by side on one of the couches while Faith sat opposite them.

To say that Dean was anxious was an understatement. He couldn't believe that this was happening... again but this time with different circumstances. He glanced at Faith and studied her features. She had really beautiful golden hair, green eyes, kinda short and perfect. He then thought about what he witnessed at the fair and the frathouse.

She was a shooter and a fighter for sure. It was obvious that those skills were passed on from him genetically, IF she was his daughter. He knew that she knew how to handle herself against douchebag teenage boys and vampires, which reminded him. 

"Hey, how did you know about monsters?" He asked in a soft voice and Sam looked at him, surprised that he even talked.

Faith too looked surprised, "Um, my grandfather knew a guy named Bobby Singer and they hunted a few times together. He passed the knowledge onto me but Bobby didn't know that I existed and grandpa kept it like that. Mainly because Bobby knew you and grandpa didn't want you finding out because you were bad news."

Dean raised his head in understanding then he scoffed, "Oh yeah bad news do seem to be following me."

"But not anymore right?" Faith quickly added on, "I mean, last I heard you saved the world and defeated GOD. Now the world is at peace and you're just hunting regular monsters."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Grandpa's also friends with Jody Mills, who also doesn't know that I exist. No one in the hunting community, who are my grandpa's friends, know. Just him and this town."

Suddenly some files were dropped on the coffee table in the middle of them. When they looked up, Faith's grandfather was standing there with his hands on his hips, "Those are Faith's files. Look through them if you so please."

Dean picked them up and skimmed through them. He took out the birth certificate and it does in fact have his name in the father's name section. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I don't remember Fiona."

Faith's grandfather rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't. She was a disappointment and a criminal. But of course you don't know that because she was swinging on a-"

"Grandpa!" Faith scolded and her grandfather sighed in defeat.

"Dean, it's up to you if you want a father-daughter relationship with Faith but first you will have to show that you will take the responsibilities as a father. If you are as good as Jody says you are with kids, then you should have no problem," Faith's grandfather suggested.

Dean lifted his head from the files and stared into Faith's eyes and he smiled, "Faith, despite what other people might say, I may not be as good as a parent... But you are my daughter and I want to be there for you now that I know you're existing. I missed a lot of things and I get why your grandfather hid you. I really do because I had a lot of things going on but now that I'm free, I could and should take this time to make up for the lost ones. Faith I wanna be your father."

Faith let out the biggest smile that Dean had ever seen on a human being or anything for that matter. He wanted that smile to be on her face the entire time. 

He got up and held out his hands to his sides and Faith jumped into his chest. Dean hugged her small figure tightly and closed his eyes, not faltering his smile for a second.


	8. Father-Daughter Date

The next day, after Dean had decided to be in Faith's life and let her be in his, Sam couldn't stop talking about the night before on how much she resembled Dean and Dean couldn't stop smiling.

They were in their motel room discussing their new development when Eileen texted Sam saying that she needed help on a case.

"Go Sam, I kinda want to get to know my daughter alone for a while," Dean admitted.

Sam pouted dramatically then let out a smile because he also wanted to be with his girlfriend. After they had saved the world, Eileen came back and realized that they were in fact _real._

He grabbed his things and left but not without sending a good luck to Dean. Dean stood alone in the room, contemplating on what to talk to his daughter about when they meet at the local diner. They had made plans the night before to meet at the diner at 9:00am for breakfast.

Dean had set an alarm and everything to wake up early and make sure he was dressed appropriately. Sam had teased him nonstop all morning but Dean didn't care, he just wanted to make a good impression on his daughter to prove that he could be a good father. He never thought that he would see himself worthy of anything before but after the whole thing with Chuck, he decided to turn a new leaf. He began his relationship with Cas after they had put the Empty to sleep without it taking Cas and he made Jack his official son, _their_ official son. Sometimes Dean wanted to be selfish like that.

Dean was ready on time for his father-daughter date. He quadruple checked his hair and smoothness of his clothes and thought to himself, _"Yep, I'm gonna be a soccer dad."_

He grabbed Baby's keys and headed for the diner. He was a tad early, actually he was 15 minutes early but he didn't care. He was really anxious and wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly.

He sat in a booth and ordered coffee. He had noticed that the diner wasn't that full but everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes. He felt self-conscious for a moment but shook the feeling off because he didn't want stress to overcome him. Not today.

He kept glancing at his watch and the entrance door but every time it opened, other citizens came in. Until 10 minutes later, Faith came walking through them.

Dean gasped because she was wearing a peach colored dress and her hair was loose. Dean couldn't believe that he contributed in making something so beautiful with all the damage he had done in his life.

Faith scanned the diner until her eyes finally landed on Dean and she let out a huge smile. Dean even found himself smiling as she walked towards him and he sat up straight.

Faith reached the booth, "Hey!" She greeted as she sat opposite Dean.

"Hey! How are you?" Dean began the conversation.

"I'm good, just ah, to be honest worried what you'll think about me after today," Faith looked down and bit her lip.

"Hey hey, I'm nervous myself, since you've heard stories about me and everything," Dean nervously chuckled.

Faith chuckled too, "Don't worry, I know that all the things you did, you did them for a good reason even if you don't think so."

They shared a smile and Dean wondered yet again how he could've contributed into making something so sweet.

The waitress came at their table, "Heya Faith and whom everyone's saying is Faith's father."

Faith cleared her throat, "How did people-"

The waitress cut her off, "Your grandfather may have mentioned it to his co-workers and other people were there and it's just gossip all over."

Faith and Dean shared a look and the waitress continued, "Anyways nice to meet you and a little advice: be good to Faith and she'll be good to you."

Dean smiled and Faith nodded at him. The waitress clicked her pen, "Okay! Now Faith, the usual?"

"Yes please, Diana," Faith smiled.

"And you Mr. Winchester?" Diana saw Dean's face. "Well since Faith's last name is Winchester."

Dean lifted his head in apprehension, "I'll have the breakfast burger special please." 

The waitress's smile could not get any bigger, "Oh my gosh, you two are really father and daughter because that's the same thing she orders."

Faith and Dean smiled at the same time at Diana, "And you two have the same smile and the same facial features wow." Diana chortled as she walked away.

Faith and Dean chuckled at each other, "Yeah in this town, news run fast and grandpa doesn't make it easier for it not to."

Dean smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately but no one was complaining, "As long as it's all good news, I'm good."

Faith laughed, "Where's Uncle Sam?"

"Oh man, that's right, he's an uncle now. Um, he's got a case with ah, his girlfriend actually, her name's Eileen."

"Good for him. What about that angel guy that's your best friend?"

"Yeah about that, he's more like my... I don't want to say boyfriend but-"

"Holy smokes wow, I didn't have a dad until yesterday but now I have two dads. Aren't I a lucky gyal?" Faith laughed and Dean laughed along with her.

"Yes, you do and you also have a brother."

"What!!?"  



	9. Dad

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Dean laughed out loud, making some other patrons in the diner turn to look at him, "HAHA Sam is going to love you. He already does."

Faith snickered, "Well of course, I am a lovable person." She gestured to herself in a dramatic way then she frowned, "I really hope you don't mind me like this," She pointed to herself, "And not like that." Then she pointed to Dean.

Dean furrowed his brows, "What, you mean I don't mind you being perfect and amazing and not an alcoholic madman?"

Dean and Faith laughed, "You know I didn't mean that. I meant being a fashion girl and not a badass hunter like you."

Dean eyes softened, "Look, honestly I'd rather have my daughter not be a hunter unless push comes to shove but Faith I gotta tell ya, what you did last night with those vamps, was badass enough. As a matter of fact, it was even more badass than what I do sometimes. Just because Sam, Cas, Jack and I took on multiple big-bads doesn't mean that we hold high expectations for others and certainly not you. Faith, I want you to understand that I'm not gonna force you into hunting nor will I judge you for not being in it."

Faith smiled at Dean and Dean's heart couldn't get more soft, "And also, Faith, at the fair, that was a really awesome shot. I mean that was by far the best shot I've ever seen."

They both laughed and Faith said, "Yeah my grandpa made sure that I knew how to shoot a gun, sway a machete and engage in hand-to-hand combat."

"And you're freaking amazing at it. Now tell me what exactly do you do?"

"Well I was always interested in fashion and stuff, so my grandpa hooked me up with some fashion designers in town and they taught me since I was 8. So I learnt mostly everything there is about it and soon they placed me in charge of the store not too far from here. It's a small town, so there aren't really a lot of rules preventing us from being promoted at a young age. As long as you got the brains and guts, then you got what it takes."

"Huh, I gotta tell ya I don't know much about fashion."

"Yeah I noticed with the flannel," Faith deadpanned then she snickered when Dean gave her a bitchface but he dropped it after a second and a smile was placed on his face because he couldn't stay annoyed at Faith.

Their waitress, Diana, came to their table, "Here's your bill."

She dropped it onto the table and Faith was about to take out some cash from her purse.

Dean stopped her, "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?"

Faith furrowed her brows and she reminded Dean of Sam, "Paying?"

"Huh no. That's not gonna happen. As long as I'm here, I'm not letting you pay for anything," Dean spoke seriously.

"Aaawwww," Diana was still standing besides their table and she had her hands clasped at her heart, looking at them with puppy eyes.

Dean felt embarrassed, "Alright okay, here ya go. Keep the change."

Dean took out his cash and handed it to Diana. She took it with delight but not because she got a huge tip but because Faith had finally found her father.

Faith and Dean got up from their seats and exited the diner.

When they got out, Dean's phone rang with Sam's name lit on the screen.

"Sammy," Dean greeted as he answered the phone. 

_"Dean, look I'm sorry for interrupting your daddy-daughter date but-"_

"You need my help."

_"Again sorry man but Cas and Jack are busy and-"_

"Look don't worry about it, I'm on my way."

Dean hung up the phone and faced Faith, "Sorry um-"

Faith smiled, "It's really okay. I know how this job is. Now go, we'll talk some other time or we could text!" She said rather excitedly.

Dean laughed, "Yeah we could. Here's my number."

Dean handed her a card with his number on it that he used to hand out to suspects or victims if they needed to call.

Faith collected and smiled, "Great and here's mine."

Dean took her card, which was pink with purple writing, "Wow all fancy and very professional." 

Faith laughed but then she frowned, "Hey what do I call you? Dean or... or Dad?"

Dean stared at her for a while until he finally answered, "Dad. You can call me your dad."

Faith and Dean smiled at each other and without thinking, Dean pulled Faith into a hug which she happily returned. She felt safer than she ever was, now that she had a father figure. Her grandfather did the best he could but it wasn't the same. Faith decided that she was going to do her best to make her dad proud. Dean had never thought he could've have this, a daughter. Even though he missed a lot, he's gonna be there for her in the future and hopefully, maybe he could have his normal with Faith.

They embraced each other for a while until Faith backed away and said, "See ya later, Dad."

"See ya Faith, my beautiful daughter," He cupped her cheek for a second then turned to get into Baby.

Dean drove off onto the road and Faith watched until Baby was out of sight to hop on her pink bike.

They both had the same feeling of love and they knew that a change will affect their lives hopefully for the better, as they headed to their respective destinations.


End file.
